There are a multitude of messaging devices designed to be mounted on vehicles for display while traveling. The market is very crowded with these devices, many of them being cloth flags mounted on plastic poles clipped to the vehicle window. Flags are primarily viewable from the sides of the vehicle when the vehicle is in motion, as flags collapse when the air force is reduced as the vehicle slows and stops. The flags tend to whip to such an extent that the displayed image is distorted when the vehicle is in motion and the flag gets damaged over time. What is needed is a method for clearly displaying messages when the vehicle is in motion or at rest, and one that resists damage during typical use.
There are a multitude of adhesively affixed message media designed to be mounted on vehicles to display messages while traveling or at rest. The market is very crowded with traditional bumper stickers and apparatus for indirectly mounting the stickers to vehicles by mounting stickers on panels that are affixed to the vehicle with suction cups, magnets and other means. What is needed is a method of displaying sticker messages without damaging or marking the vehicle, that is quickly and easily mounted, can be displayed periodically as desired, and that attracts the attention of the public.
There are a number of vehicle-mounted signs/displays where the rotation of the device is intended to draw attention to the displayed message. Many of them are cloth-type flags that whip as a result of air forces. Others are rigid flags that spin or rotate in a random or uncontrolled manner. What is needed is a method of inducing and controlling rotation in a manner that both draws attention to and maximizes presentation of the message. The rotation of the apparatus also needs to be designed so as not to damage the apparatus, excessively vibrate, or mark the vehicle.
The majority of vehicle-mounted signs/displays contain one image or message requiring that any change in the desired message requires purchase of a new sign/display. What is needed is apparatus that allows for changing the message as desired.
The growing vehicle display market has long sought a display apparatus that allows drivers to express themselves with messages that draw attention to their interest or cause, can be displayed intermittently as desired, and does not damage or mark the vehicle.